LoveHearts and LoveNotes
by JxIHarkness-Jones
Summary: What childhood sweets can do for you as you get older. xx


LoveHearts and LoveNotes

**AN – I know that 'The Lives of JxIHarkness-Jones' isn't finished yet but I'm kind of struggling for ideas so whilst I'm thinking about that one I'm writing mini one-shots for other shows, Such as Scrubs, and other Torchwood stories. **

**Disclaimer – See me owning nothing – See RTD owning everything – lucky bastard **

**Thanks to: PmagentariffraffP for making me put this up .LY xx**

The first time Jack left one, Ianto was sat at his desk, rearranging the tourist brochures. As he lifted a brochure for the castle he noticed it. A tiny LoveHeart sweet. Ianto smiled, remembering telling Jack that they had been his favourite sweets when he was younger. He picked up the heart, it read;

_How are you?_

Ianto grinned and pulled a pad of post-it notes from his desk. He scribbled onto the top one and carried it down to the Hub. He made 5 cups of coffee for the team and himself and stuck the note to the bottom of Jack's cup. He left Tosh and Gwen's on their respective desks, they were out chasing a weevil. Jack had already named the weevil Riff Raff, Ianto should never have let him watch Rocky Horror. He dropped Owen's off on the autopsy table and took Jack's up to his office. When he entered the room he brushed past Owen and pulled Jack in for a kiss. Owen mumbled something about _'inappropriate in the workplace' _and trudged out of Jack's office, un-aware that Ianto and Jack knew of his and Tosh's inappropriateness. Ianto pulled away, placed Jack's mug on his desk and walked away. Jack lifted the mug to his lips and sighed as the mixture of Ianto and coffee slid down his throat. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of orange fall to his desk. He picked it up and grinned when he saw Ianto's writing.

I'm fine Jack, how are you?

Jack grinned and reached into his desk, pulling out his pack of LoveHearts.

A couple of days later, Ianto grinned as Jack's arms wrapped around his waist and slipped a LoveHeart into his hand, Jack released him and left the

kitchenette.

_Wuu2?_

Ianto pulled out the pack of Post-It's he had carried round with him since Jack sent him the first LoveHeart. He left the note attached to Jack's webley.

Nothing much just making coffee. As usual. xx

This carried on for weeks. Ianto would receive a LoveHeart and Jack would receive a note in return. 3 weeks later Ianto received a LoveHeart that said something he never expected Jack to say.

_I Love You_

Ianto dropped the mugs he was holding and flew up the stairs to the boardroom. Opening the door he blew past Tosh, Gwen and Owen, who were waiting for the meeting to start, and pulled Jack from his seat at the head of the table, into a kiss. Jack knew automatically what had made Ianto show such a display of affection as when Jack gained entry into Ianto's mouth he could taste the sugary-sweetness of the LoveHeart that Ianto had just put there.

"I love you too." Ianto whispered into Jack's lips. Jack grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he had been keeping safe. He handed it to Ianto and gestured for him to open it. Ianto nodded and pulled the lid off the box, gasping as he read what was written on the LoveHeart in the box.

_Will you marry me?_

Ianto place the LoveHeart into his mouth and kissed Jack, passing on the flavour of the sweet mixed with Ianto. When he pulled away he nodded. Jack reached into the box and lifted the base of the box. In his insane happiness Ianto hadn't noticed a second level to the box. Inside was Jack's most prized possession, the ring his grandmother had given his grandfather on their wedding day. She had passed it on to the love of her life. Now Jack was passing it on to his. Jack slid it onto Ianto's ring finger and kissed him again. Ianto turned around to face Tosh, Owen and Gwen. Jack caught hold of his left hand. He locked eyes with Ianto. Too lost in Jack's eyes he didn't notice Jack lift his left hand up, showing the ring to the other 3 members of the team. He didn't hear the squeals of the girls and the shocked gasps from Owen. He only noticed when he was leapt on by Tosh and Gwen, knocking him and Jack to the floor. Ianto landed underneath Jack who, realising the irony of it, rolled a few times so he was lying under Ianto.

"We've been in this position before Ianto." Jack stated, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"I know, but this time I can do what I wanted to then." Ianto leaned into Jack and closed the gap. Ianto lips moved over Jacks, like they were made to be there, and for all that Jack cared, they were. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice Owen usher the girls out of the room when Jack's hand started inching ever-so-slowly towards the buttons on Ianto's shirt. Ianto gasped as Jack revealed his chest and ran his fingers over Ianto's stomach. Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and carried him down to his bedroom in the floor. He lay Ianto onto the bed and pulled his trousers off, with his shoes and socks. She smiled at the body of HIS fiancé lay out in front of him. His clothes quickly joined Ianto's and he moved so he was lying over him. Ianto reached into the drawer by Jack's bed and pulled out the necessary equipment. Ianto placed his now-slick hands on Jack and began preparing him. Jack gasped as Ianto's soft hands ran over him. Jack positioned himself and began pushing in, stopping every so often to let Ianto adjust. Ianto, growing impatient, wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and slammed his hips to meet Jack's. Ianto saw stars as intense pleasure flitted around his body. Jack stopped to check he was okay, Ianto had gotten too impatient and had met Jack before he had had time to properly adjust. Ianto nodded and Jack began pulling out and slowly pushing back in. Ianto met his climax in the space of a couple of minutes, he told Owen that stopwatch Tosh had bought him for his birthday would come in handy, and Jack followed soon after. As Jack slipped out of him, Ianto wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his head against Jack's chest. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of Ianto's head as the younger slipped into unconsciousness, Jack smiled softly to himself as Ianto's breathing evened out and he fell asleep soon after.

FIN!!

AN = I'm not sure if you want a sequel about the planning of the wedding...if you do or not leave me a message so I know. Thanks for reading...

JxIHarkness-Jones

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
